Y fue infeliz hasta morir
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La vida de Lycoris Black, en general, fue buena. Sin embargo, hubo un episodio que la llenó de tristeza, aquel que acabó por convertirla en una solterona sin remedio.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Tomo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario "Celebrando el primer año" del Foro "First Generaction: The story before the books"._

* * *

**Y fue infeliz hasta morir.**

Lycoris Black no solía pensar en lo que había hecho de su vida.

A esas alturas, cuando su cuerpo hacía un inmenso esfuerzo para seguir en funcionamiento, no valía la pena quejarse. Había cosas por las cuales se arrepentía, pero no la que estaba recordando hacía poco. Por esa, jamás.

–&amp;–

En aquella época, era feliz con su casa del campo, lejos de Londres y todo lo que representaba. Sus padres hacía años que ya no tenían esperanzas en casarla, lo cual a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Desde siempre fue una mujer muy independiente para los estándares de la época y de no ser por su esmero en ser una buena hija, su padre jamás le habría permitido vivir por su cuenta.

Allí empezó todo. O mejor dicho, allí lo conoció.

Era el vecino más cercano, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que sus propiedades estaban separadas por al menos dos kilómetros. Mientras ella cultivaba en invernadero plantas sumamente raras para suministrarlas a los fabricantes de pociones, él trabajaba en el pueblo cercano, aunque no sabía de qué. De no ser por un verano especialmente caluroso que causó un incendio en el bosque aledaño, Lycoris quizá no habría cruzado palabra con él en ningún momento.

En ese primer encuentro, en el cual lo trató con toda la cortesía de la que era capaz, Lycoris pensó por primera vez que quizá los muggles no eran tan insignificantes y mediocres como los pintaban sus padres. Aquel en particular le ayudó con los pocos daños que su propiedad sufrió por el incendio, le hizo algunas recomendaciones y le deseó buen día al marcharse. Fue cortés, serio y parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía. Se preguntó si fue todo eso lo que le causó buena impresión y la impulsó a invitarle a tomar el té algún otro día, alegrándose de forma inexplicable cuando obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa para el fin de semana.

Por varios meses, Lycoris estuvo ocupada en algo más que no fueran sus plantas, al recibir varios sábados a su vecino, con quien compartía algunas charlas ciertamente interesantes aunque claro, debía inventarse varias excusas para no admitir que no conocía varios términos que él empleaba, sobre todo los referentes a los cachivaches que los muggles usaban en vez de magia. Por un tiempo así estuvo bien, sin importarle demasiado la punzada de culpa que a veces la aquejaba cuando imaginaba qué dirían sus padres y sus hermanos si se enteraban que hacía buenas migas con un muggle. Sí, su vida era más extraña ahora, pero un poco más feliz y eso le gustaba.

Entonces fue que llegaron noticias de Londres que al vecino preocupaban sobremanera. Algo sobre una guerra en el continente en la cual Reino Unido participaría. Estaban reclutando a todo varón apto, ya fuera para el combate o para ciertos trabajos de escritorio. Lycoris no le habría dado importancia al tema de no ser porque el vecino muggle, al que estaba considerando como un amigo, le informó que lo habían solicitado en la capital.

Ante semejante noticia, ¿qué podía hacer Lycoris? Solo lo animó a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, sintiéndose ridícula por sentir ganas de llorar cual niña pequeña al ser separada de su muñeca favorita. Aún a esas alturas, se negaba a reconocer que el muggle era para ella algo más que una agradable compañía los sábados por la tarde. Además, el vecino decía que solo sería un breve tiempo lejos de sus terrenos, en lo que terminaba la guerra, ¿qué tanto podía ser eso?

Mucho, descubrió Lycoris después. Las noticias que obtenía de Londres eran a través de sus conocidos magos que se quedaron allá, pese a lo tenso de la situación. Los muggles evacuaban a sus niños al campo, seguros de que la catástrofe se les vendría encima en cualquier momento, pero los magos no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Eso se creía… hasta que cayeron las bombas.

Las fotografías de una capital británica destrozada eran aterradoras. Mucha gente lloraba a sus muertos, intentando no quebrarse hasta que la maldita guerra acabara de una vez. Como su familia decía estar a salvo, Lycoris no pensó que algo malo llegara a golpearla por culpa de ese conflicto de la gente no mágica.

Supo que se equivocó bastante cuando un muggle anciano y de aspecto frágil se acercó a su lejana casa, pidiendo que asistiera al servicio fúnebre que se realizaría en honor de los caídos en el bombardeo de Londres… Entre ellos su vecino.

Solo ese anciano la vio derrumbarse y llorar por una persona a la que sin saberlo, había comenzado a querer sin importarle las creencias familiares que siempre siguió a rajatabla.

Fue cuando, sin lugar a dudas, supo que jamás se casaría.

–&amp;–

De verdad, ¿por qué pensaba en eso últimamente? Lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era de respirar un día más, según lo que había dicho el sanador en su última visita. Por cierto, menos mal que sus padres ya habían muerto, porque en caso contrario, pondrían el grito en el cielo por dejar entrar a su casa a un _sangre sucia_ para que la atendiera…

En su sala de estar, ocupando la misma mecedora que le regalara su hermano Regulus cuando se mudó allí, veía pasar la mañana. Los campos eran de un verde intenso y el cielo se veía muy azul, apenas manchado de blanco a causa de las nubes. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel había sido un buen lugar para vivir. Sin lugar a dudas…

Fue en esa posición, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, que días después hallaron a Lycoris Black, quien abandonó la vida deseando encontrar a su amor perdido en el más allá.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos sean a otra respuesta a un reto. Creo que los dejaré un tiempo, últimamente siento que no me sale nada decente. En fin…_

_En la modalidad que elegí del reto, me sortearon a Lycoris Black, un personaje que nació en 1904 y que empleé una sola vez antes, en el primer drabble de _Los cuatro elementos del amor_. Sin embargo, la Lycoris de este fic es distinta a la del drabble antes mencionado, porque aquí la razón para que jamás se casara fue que conoció a un muggle al que empezaba a querer cuando éste se fue a Londres y murió en uno de los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sinceramente, no sé cuál versión de Lycoris me guste más, quizá esta, que es más cercana a lo que normalmente suelo escribir, aunque me da pena haberla dejado sola matándole al galán (al que por cierto, ni nombre le puse. Se aceptan sugerencias)._

_No sé, me dan ganas de escribir más sobre esta Lycoris, aunque eso tendrá que esperar a que avance en otros proyectos y claro, que últimamente no tengo inspiración para casi nada. Agreguen a lo anterior que siento que lo poco que he podido sacar no me acaba de convencer y será genial (nótese el sarcasmo)._

_Cuídense mucho, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
